


Be A New Man

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex forces his boyfriend to go to Disney World with him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	Be A New Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanshala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanshala/gifts).



> Day 5 of Jamilton Month: Disney  
> This was inspired by an adorable and absolutely perfect drawing by @shanshala on tumblr!  
> https://shanshala.tumblr.com/post/620058617026117632/jamilton-month-5-disney

Alex had been begging Thomas to go to Disney World with him for months, until he finally managed to convince Thomas to buy them tickets. Alex is sitting beside him on the couch, almost in his lap, his arm looped through Thomas´, with his head resting on his shoulder.

“Can we stay the whole weekend?”, Alex asks, as Thomas klicks through the options.

“It´s really not that great.”, Thomas answers, but still klicks on the link to the hotels.

“You only say that, because you´ve been there like a million times as a kid. It´s gonna be fun.”

“It was only seven times and yes it´s gonna be fun.”

Alex is still slightly pouting, when Thomas kisses his nose.

“Still seven times more than me.”

Thomas rolls his eyes, nudging Alex with his elbow.

“I know, but now you are going.”

At that Alex grins and kisses Thomas´ shoulder, before he turns back to the laptop screen again, pointing out which room to book.

\--

Two weeks later, they are on a plane headed to Florida. Alex is forcing Thomas to watch The Beauty and the Beast, but at the same time he is far too giddy to actually concentrate on the movie.

“This is going to be so great.”, he says for millionth time since they boarded the plane.

Still, Thomas smiles at him fondly, adjusting his position, so that Alex can cuddle against him more comfortably.

“I know. It´ll be the best weekend ever.”

Alex grins at him, leaning his head back, so that Thomas can press a kiss to his lips. They stay like that for the whole flight and when they finally land, Alex has fallen asleep, while Thomas is still watching the Disney movie. Thomas gently nudges Alex awake, who looks disorientated for a second, before he smiles sloppily at him.

“I can´t believe we´re here!”

“I know, now shut up and grab your suitcase, you don´t want to stay on this plane until it flies back again.”

Alex rolls his eyes, but does as he´s told. They get off the plane and Alex smiles into the morning sun, taking a deep breath.

“Can I get a coffee before we drive to the hotel?”

“Can´t you spend one day without one?”, Thomas gives back.

“Yes, but that won´t be a day when I had to get up at four in the fucking morning to catch my flight.”

Thomas just shakes his head at him, but they end up both getting a big cup of coffee, before taking a cab to their hotel. When they enter their room, Alex can´t help to look around in awe.

“It looks like a dream.”, he mumbles, and behind him he hears Thomas chuckle.

Then two arms wrap around his waist, while Thomas kisses his neck. Alex lets out a small sigh, practically melting against him.

“Wanna stay here for a bit or go explore?”, Thomas whispers, and Alex can´t help but shiver.

“Sorry darling, but today Disney World wins.”

Thomas lets out a sound of indignation, but Alex just chuckles.

“Though, I wanna take a quick shower before, and you are very much welcome to join me.”

They spend far more time than necessary in the shower, before they put on fresh clothes and head to the park. At the first shop they pass, Alex demands they buy matching couple t-shirt and headbands. Thomas agrees to the t-shirt, but strictly refuses to wear a Mickey Mouse headband, so Alex is the only one to get it.

“You look ridiculous.”, Thomas says as soon as they are out of the shop.

“You are just jealous, and I look very cute.”, he disagrees, and Thomas laughs.

“If you say so Mr. Mouse.”

“I do.”

Thomas spends the day following Alex around, while the smaller man smiles so brightly that it almost hurts just watching, and he has never been happier. Alex wants to try out basically every single rollercoaster, even though he always clutches Thomas´ hand so tight, that he fears he might break his fingers.

At the end of the day, when they get back to their room, Alex´ face is flushes, probably both from the sun and his excitement.

“I told you that was the best idea ever had.”, he beams, throwing his arms around Thomas´ shoulder and kissing him.

“I thought I was your best idea.”

Alex hums.

“You are the second best. Close second.”

Thomas laughs, and gently slaps Alex´ ass.

“Watch your mouth.”

Alex just grins, the stupid hairband still in his hair.

“I love you.”

Thomas rolls his eyes.

“That is cheating, and you know that.”

“It still works though.”

“Does it?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, I love you.”

Thomas presses a kiss to Alexander´s head and for a moment they just stay like this, until Alex squirms out of the embrace.

“I really need to pee.”, he offers as an explanation, as he walks to the bathroom.

“Way to ruin a moment, Hamilton.”, Thomas calls after him.

Thomas hesitates a moment, before he moves to his suitcase and takes out a small wooden box. He looks at it, his hand shaking a bit from how nervous he is. He debates if he should really do it now, but then he hears the bathroom door open again, and his decision is made. He turns back around to Alex, a fond smile on his face, while his heart beats loud and fast in his chest.

“Alex, I love you and-“

“I know. You’ve said that like, two minutes ago.”

Thomas laughs softly.

“Just shut up for a moment, okay? Now I have start over.”

“Start over what?”, Alex asks confused, and Thomas sighs.

“I love you and you are the best thing in my life, and I have never been happier than with you. I… I just love everything about you. Like I… how you wear that stupid headband and how excited you are about Disney World and how bad you are at cooking and I love you, Alexander Hamilton.”

Alex is still looking at him confused, when Thomas gets down on one knee and opens the ring box.

“I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?”

There are tears in Alex´ eyes, and his mouth is slightly open, forming the shape of an o.

“You are proposing to me.”, he says, voice full of disbelieve. “Oh my god you are proposing to me. I… yes! Yes, of course I want to marry you.”

He surges forward, and throws himself into Thomas arms, laughing and crying at the same time. Thomas can feel tears starting to fall down his face as well, as Alex keeps whispering soft “I love you”´s, while covering his face with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm!


End file.
